Corvo Attano
Corvo Attano originally hails from Serkonos, the southernmost nation of the Empire, and is the first Royal Protector born outside of Gristol. Not much is known of his early life; it is noted in the Dishonored game manual that he was "assigned to serve the Empress as a diplomatic gesture," but the specifics of this assignment (for example, his age at the time, or how it related to his being named Lord Protector) are unknown. He is noted as being mysterious and quiet, with Wallace Higgins and Treavor Pendleton claiming that despite his high social status, no one knows much about him. Corvo has a strong bond with Emily, and often interacts with her in a familiar and affectionate manner--for instance, Emily asks him to play hide-and-seek on his return to Dunwall, which Corvo can oblige, and he was apparently teaching her climbing and defensive techniques prior to the events of the game. In an unusual move for a first-person-based game, Corvo will occasionally hug Emily or hold her hand, further displaying their closeness. It is believed by some citizens of Dunwall that Corvo was Jessamine's lover as well as her Royal Protector. While several characters in the game address these rumors (Lydia starts to ask about the supposed affair before thinking better of it, and Pendleton makes disparaging remarks about their relationship during the high chaos version of The Light at the End) they remain unconfirmed. As an extension of this theory, it is speculated in Farley Havelock's journal that Emily may be Corvo's daughter. Emily's behavior toward Corvo suggests that she sees him as a father figure, but any biological relation between the two is deliberately unconfirmed. Following his escape from Coldridge Prison with the help of the Loyalists, Corvo readily joins their group. Whether Corvo's primary goal (after rescuing Emily) is to restore Dunwall or exact revenge is determined by player choice and style. (From DisHonored Wiki) Battle vs. Darth Vader (by Bulls12345) "Let's have a duel daddy," Little Emily said to his father Corvo as the two were having a family picnic in a beautiful garden outside the walls of Dunwall. The weather was cool and the place was peaceful. Corvo happily watches as his daughter grabs a branch and started swinging widly with laughter. Then out of nowhere a huge white flying ship roared from the sky. Corvo and Emily was startled as the ship landed feets away from them. Its doors open, smoke came out, and a tall dark figure emerges. The figure's harsh breathing filled both Corvo and Emily's ears. He was Darth Vader. And he came with hostility. "Protector! I have come for you. I came here on the behalf of the Emperor, the ruler of the galaxy and those beyond it. The Emperor requests your presence and you must acknowledge him as your superior. Remove your weapons and come forth subjetively, and I will take you to him. Disagree... you and your daughter pay with your lives. Corvo didn't like the way Vader talked. He subjects to no one, especially to someone whom has yet to earn his trust. Corvo instructs Emily to go back to the Callista, which the girl obediently follows. Emily knows that her father can defeat that monster. Corvo then puts on his mask and threatens Vader to back off. "Hmm. So it seems. Prepare yourself protector," as Vader raises a flash of light in his hands. It was a deadly lightsaber. Corvo unfolds his blade and the two square off. Vader slashes with his lightsaber. Corvo attempts to block it, but the saber cuts through his sword and the right side of his chest. Blood splurts out and orvo was hurt badly. Vader then proceed with a second swipe but Corvo anticipates and kicks him in the chest. Corvo throws a grenade at Vader and exploded. But Vader seemed unfazed inside a Force barrier. Vader throws his lightsaber at Corvo but Corvo dodged it before letting out a barrage of bullets from his pistols. Vader blocks the bullets with ease. But then was suddenly attacked by Corvo from behind with his assassin blade, ripping through Vader's armor and into backside flesh. Vader angrily pummels Corvo in the face and proceeds to use force to lift Corvo up and chokes him. "You have put much of a fight Protector. But sadly this ends now," Vader said. Corvo escapes by using Blink and fires his pistols again. Vader uses the Force to stop the bullets and sends them back to Corvo, hitting him in the torso and leg. Corov kneels down in pain. Vader approaches with his saber ready. Corvo summons a swarm of rats to Vader's feet which crawls over the Dark Lord's body and attacks. Vader tries deperattely to shrug off the rats with his lightsaber and Force. But is too late to see a bomb attached to one of the rats that blasts him away. Corvo then runs towards Vader and throws a spring razor. As the Vader tries to get on his feet his feet got blasted by flying blades that ripped through the flesh of his skin, putting him to his knees. He then lifts massive boulders and throws it at Corvo. Corvo dodges with his blink and uses the wind to throw one boulder at Vader. Vader slices the boulder with his saber. Vader in a feat of rage, createst a massive force repulse, lifting Corvo and other things in a giant Force spiral. Corvo floats up and down with boulders hitting him mid air, before Vader throws everything away and sends Corvo hitting torso first into a tree, breaking four of his ribs in the process. Vader performs a kinetite at Corvo, but the assassin freezes the time allowing him to dodge it easily and goes towards vader with a swipe to the sith's abdomen. Vader attacks with a slice, but Corvo manages to block the lightsaber by hitting the hilt. Corvo attempts to stab Vader's face, but the Dark Lord grabs a hold of Corvos blade. And the two squares off face to face. Debris flying everywhere. The weather turning black And lightning in the sky. Corvo in a fit of bloodthirst, uses blink and swipes Vader multiple times with his blade in the back. Digging further through the Dark Lord's metallic body. With a strong finisher, Corvo slashes Vader's face. Splurting blood and the Dark Lord's mask sliced into two, showing his horrible pale face. Vader uses force to send Corvo away. But then sees a bomb sticking in his armor, exploding and blasting him. Vader's armor was destroyed, and he was on his knees trying to stand. Seeing this, Corvo runs towards Vader, vader tries throws his lightsaber but Corvo uses blink to get nearer. Corvo then freezes time and carries Vader towards the path of the lightsaber. Vader then gets hit with his own lightsaber in the chest. Vader was face down in the open, with Corvo's blade aimed at him. Then suddenly, a disfigured man in a hood came out from the ship. "Yes! Yes! Kill him! He is weak! Broken! You can take you rightful place at my side! He threatened your daughter with fear, he almost killed you, he almost separated you. You are more powerful than him! Finish him off! and take your place at my side!" Corvo ignores him and punches Vader in the face. He summoned a swarm of rats that proceeds to eat the Dark Lord. As the remaining flesh in his body is slowly gnawed and eaten, Vader lets out a painful cry of anguish and panickingly tries to keep the rats off. But it was too late for him. Vader lets out a short gasp of desperation, and falls to the ground dead. Corvo then uses Shadow Kill, and the one who was known as Darth Vader exploded in a pile of ash, gone forever. The hooded man appraoches Corvo, ready to welcome him with open arms. But then a powerful force greeted him in the opposite side. It was the Outsider, floating in midair with smoke coming from his back, and he was not please with the Emperor's intrusion. "This...seems interesting. You here. Far away from your garbage you called an Empire." "You dare! I am a ruler. You are --" "a man you wanted to be," The Outsider cuts off. "You have just as much power here as a sewer rat." "Your bluff means nothing. Nothing is more powerful than the Dark Side! We are just in the beginning of my plan. You will fall as I have foreseen," The Emperor said before unhilting his lightsaber. With a signal, hundreds of Siths and Dark Jedi came running down from the spaceship, their red lightsaber ready. The outsider gives his own signal, and the Whalers charges with their blades, bombs, and guns. The Emperor and the outsider battles each other, and the battle between the two forces has started. And Corvo stands there listening as others hack one another. But then a voice came into his head. "You still hasn't yet chosen," The Emperor said in Corvo's mind. Expert's Opinion Corvo Attano won because his supernatural abilities was better and more versatile than Vader's Force and offered a variety of attacks. Corvo also was in better shape and he was simply stronger and faster than Vader. Another reason that cost Darth Vader the battle is that he was physically weaker, relying too much on his armor to even move and breath. Corvo Attano is the Deadliest Warrior. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Dovahkiin (by Etcproductions) The waves crashed against the side of the boat. A storm was thrashing the boat. The dragonborn felt unease. Was it seasickness? No. The dovahkiin wasn't nauseous. Was it anticipation? No. This was just a normal trip to Solstheim. Solstheim. That was a place that the Dragonborn wished he could forget. If not for the stalhrim in Raven Rock Mine... Solstheim had too many memorites haunting it to enjoy being there at all. The monsters possessing the people, the realm of Hermaeus Mora, the tentacles reaching out to pull him down into the black sea. Miraak, sword barely restrained as his side, eyes harsh and cold, craving his enemies souls. A crack of thunder interrupted the dragonborn's thoughts. The boat was being swayed. "Dragonborn!" Gjalund, the captain, called from the wheel, "I think you should go inside! This storm is getting pretty rough!" The dovahkiin stood up-and was instantly knocked off his feet. The boat had hit a large rock concealed by the water. The boat began to sink, and weakened by the powerful blow, began to be torn apart by the storm. "WE'RE GOING DOWN, EVERYO-" Gjalund yelled out, but he was cut off as a sudden wave sent him, and everyone else on deck, surging off the boat. The dragonborn was sent underwater, and rose up, coughing. He struggled for against the ocean for a solid minute, before being knocked back under by another wave, but with it came a small section of the boat. The dragonborn, exhausted, managed to grap the wall and haul himself onto it. He lay on it, closed his eyes, and prayed to every divine he knew for safety. Corvo perched on the edge of the abandonded apartment. It was one of the many that had not survived the plague. A cluttered nightmare of germs and rats that had brought the city of Dunwall to her knees and turned her people against one another. A plot brought about by the royal spymaster to stomp out the poverty in the empire. But it had spiraled out of control and brought thousands of casualties. But the city fought on. Anton Sokolov and Pierro Joplin had worked together to create an elixir that truly cured the plague. The city had recovered. But Corvo wasn't here to reminisce. A criminal had been spotted in the city. He had washed up on the shore of the estate district on a broken down plank of wood, blathering on about Stalhrim and Dragons, and when the city guard tried to detain him, he slaughtered them. With very little effort. There were many rumors he had found refuge in what was once the headquarters of the bottle street gang, after Granny Rags had destroyed the majority of their members in the sewers. So here Corvo was, back in the distillery district, the place where his quest to bring back Emily Kaldwin the first had truly begun. A motion caught Corvo's eye. He saw a figure sneaking around in the shadows near Granny Rag's old apartment. He knew something about stealth, but was still an amateur. And he was wearing strange armor, very foreign. It looked like it was made of scales. This had to be the person. Corvo slowly slipped down from the roof and landed without a sound in front of the figure, who immediately drew his bow. "Stop!" He shouted. The figure stood up. "On behalf of the city watch of Dunwall, I command you to lay down your weapons and come with me!" Corvo shouted, "Coldridge prison awaits, you bastard." He muttered under his breath. "Why should I go with you?" The dragonborn retorted angrily. "You have murdered several good men of the city watch!" Corvo shouted, as inside he cursed his own hypocrisy. "Fine..." the dragonborn muttered, putting his bow on his back, and walking slowly towards the royal protector- and then... "FUUUUUS... RO DAH!" The dragonborn shouted. Corvo had one second to be confused before a powerful force swept him off of his feet and sent him flying backwards. The dragonborn quiclkly took out his bow again and fired off an arrow, but Corvo was already gone, scampering onto the balcony of Granny Rag's old home and inside the residence. The dragonborn approached, and kicked the door in, knocking a second arrow. He slowly walked in, scanning around. Then, out of nowhere a crossbow bolt flew out of nowhere,striking the dovahkiins arm. The dragonscale armor deflected the majority of the damage, but it knocked his arm far enough away that the arrow went skittering into the hallway. A second bolt struck the ground at the Dovahkiin's feet, and instantly sent the carpet into flames. The dovahkiin quickly whirlwind sprinted out of the apartment, and turned around. He had about one second to catch his breath and pull out his warhammer before Corvo materialized in front of him, and sent his blade careening towards the dragonborn's head- and is surprised to find it bounce off of the dragonscale helmet. The dragonborn swung his warhammer at Corvo's head, and Corvo brought up his blade. The warhammer smashed against the Assassin's sword, bruising Corvo's arm from sheer impact. The assassin cried out in pain and flipped back, pulling out his pistol. The dragonborn charged forward, and was quickly knocked back as a bullet crashed into his chest. The dragonborn was shocked. His armor had taken a beating from a single shot, from... whatever that was. The assassin chasing him leaped up onto a heating pipe, and was knocked back down as an explosion smashed into the wall he was climbing. The dragonborn readied a second fireball as Corvo hit the ground. Corvo ran out of the way, but was scorched and knocked away by an inferno, torching his body as he hit the pavement of bottle street. Corvo's ears rang. He could vaguely hear the dragonborn drawing his sword and staff. Would this how it would end? After destroying a tyrant, and his own traiterous allies, would he be murdered by some crazed foriegner in a gang-ridden street? No. No. NO! Corvo rolled around, and called upon the powers of the outsider. The dragonborn, readying his strike, was knocked off of his feet by a force that sent him sailing through the gate towards the distillery waterfront. Corvo drew his own sword and pistol. As the dragonborn got up, Corvo fired his remaining three shots. One missed, but the other two smashed into the dragonborn's dragonscale plate. The armor managed to protect it's wearer, but it was utterly ruined from the impact. The dragonborn felt an emotion he had not felt in a while-fear. This masked man in the dark had inspired in him what the world eater himself had failed to do. The dragonborn sprayed a barrier of tentacles with his staff. Corvo, stopped, confused, and jumped away as the tentacles reach out to grab him. The dragonborn catches his breath, and readies his blade as Corvo blinks in front of him. He gives a shout, but corvo kicks him down and swings his sword down. The dragonborn barely blocks the blade, and desperately tries to get away as Corvo presses down with his blade. Corvo manages to kick away Dragonbane, and prepares for the final blow- before being tackled away by an angry overseer dog. The dragonborn's earlier shout wasn't for no reason, it was an animal alliegance. The dog clamps his jaws down on Corvo's arm. The dragonborn retrieves his sword, and sees Corvo dissapear, almost... into the dog. The dog runs away, and the dragonborn looks confused- and then Corvo blinks in front of him. The dragonborn is prepared this time though, and blocks Corvo's incoming strike, and slashes his side. The shock of the sword sends Corvo reeling, dropping his sword. Corvo, badly wounded, backpedals rapidly. He sees stars, as the figure with the electrocuting blade moved forward, almost in slow motion. How did it happen? Was it a gift from the outsider? Was the sword powered by whale oil? Who was this man? How did he get here? Where was he from? Why did he have to kill those guards? But most importantly... how much did he like rats? Corvo summoned a devouring swarm. The rats leapt at the dragonborn, gnawing through his weakened armor and taking bites out of his flesh. The dragonborn swung wildly, slaying rats with every blow, but every one he knocked back antoher gnawed into his legs and chest. Eventually, the dragonborn detonates a fireball to kill all the rats, but by this time Corvo has retrieved his sword. The two warriors, beaten down and wounded, faced each other. Their swords shone in the moonlight. The two warriors were ready. Corvo had built up enough adrenaline. The dragonborn activated elemental fury. And instantly, the two fighters struck. Steel rang out against steel. The two swords went flying against each other in perfect unity. For three straight minutes the two warriors dueled, trading blow for blow. In the end, the dragonborn was just slightly overwhelmed. Corvo sent a ringing blow against Dragonbane and sent the sword flying into the water. The dragonborn, out of magicka and unarmed, relied on his last resort. He fully body tackled the royal protector into the water. Underwater the two struggled, tired, and bleeding out. But the dragonborn was the stronger of the two. He grabbed corvo and began forcing him down. But the blood attracted the hagfish in the water. The fish began gnawing at the two, eating them. The dragonborn tried to shout an animal alliegance, but his lungs filled with water. Corvo summoned his last ounce of strength, and blinked onto the shoreline. The dragonborn managed to swim closer, and crawled up, but not before he had lost a large quantity of blood. The hero of skyrim coughed on the shore, and looked up to see a battered assassin stumble toward him. The dragonborn tried to get up, but found Corvo's grip around his neck. The dragonborn, struggled, but he had lost too much blood. He was not able to pry Corvo's fingers away. As the life slowly drained from his body, he sent up one last prayer... and began his return to Sovngarde. Expert's Opinion While the dragonborn was stronger, Corvo's combination of devestating weaponry and better mobility overall granted him the win in this clash of titans. To see original battle, votes, and weapons, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Assassins Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Covert Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Human Warriors